goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Fernando AVGCP AUTTP
"FUCK THE GROUNDED VIDEOS!!! FUCK THE VGCP AND UTTP!!!" -Fernando AVGCP AUTTP, as he finds out that the Grounded Videos and the VGCP and UTTP sucks. Fernando AVGCP AUTTP (Normally as Fernando VGCP or Fernando EDCP) is a Normal User, Who makes a videos out of Bad Users that makes a videos out of Good Users, AGK Makers, and Some YouTubers that they hates the most. He left the VGCP in July 28, 2015, because he thinks that the VGCP is war-like now, And join the EDCP. His Account was suspended on July 31, 2015, and his account got disable on August 2015. After 1 month ago, He enable his Google+ Account and return to make more videos out of Bad Users. He later left the EDCP and join the AVGCP AUTTP, because he hates the EDCP now. When he saw a video out of him, he get pissed off, and Created his GoAnimate Account to make sequels, and make a videos out of Bad Users. On September 21, 2015, After watching the Singapore Grand Prix along with Tennant EDCP, He gets mad when Sebastian Vettel won the race, and he killed Peter EDCP Abusive Parents, because he wants the Peter EDCP Gets Grounded series to be cancelled for good and make everyone happy (Except for the Bad Users). He likes all of the Microsoft Windows Computers. He started to play Moshi Monsters at October 20, 2015 (Before Back to the Future Day), because he wants to try out how was the game. He hates all of the Moshi Monsters' song, because he thinks that it's very annoying. Later, On October 21, 2015, While he's going to play Moshi Monsters, he suddenly suffered a heart attack, and died at the age of 25. His body was buried by Peter AVGCP AUTTP. Info Date of Birth: June 30, 1990 Date of Death: October 21, 2015 (aged 25) Country of origin: United States Voice on GoAnimate: Adult Male #1, American English Gender: Male Likes: Microsoft, Formula 1, NASCAR, Microsoft Commercials, Bruce McLaren, Nico Rosberg, Windows 95, Windows 10, Steve Ballmer, Bill Clinton and Bill Gates Dislikes: UTTP, Getting Trolled, Sebastian Vettel, Grounded videos out of him, Grounded Videos, VGCP, EDCP, Getting killed by the UTTPs, Bad Users, KING NIGGA WILL FUCK YOU ALL UTTP, Perlasa UTTP, Kirtsky UTTP, Evil Lance Adams UTTP, spongy 2, Mike UTTP, Corn Will Kill You All UTTP, and Caillou Grounded Videos Out Of Him On September 15, 2015, Peter EDCP Abusive Parents made a grounded videos out of him, because he makes a videos out of Bad Users like: Chris UTTP, Eric Workman, PowerJohn25 UTTP and many more... He gets pissed off, and make a sequel out of Peter EDCP Abusive Parents. Death On October 21, 2015, during the Back to the Future day, Fernando AVGCP AUTTP is ready to play Moshi Monsters when he wake up, but he suddenly suffered a Heart Attack while sitting on the chair, and he dies at the age of 25, SixthDoctorComedian VGCP OWN, TenthDoctorComedian VGCP OWN, Peter AVGCP AUTTP, NinthDoctorComedian VGCP OWN, DanossComedian1993 AVGCP AUTTP TPNG OWN and Tennant AVGCP AUTTP heard about Fernando having a heart attack, they are very shocked to hear it. and Fernando AVGCP AUTTP said to them before he died: "You, Marco, SixthDoctorComedian, TenthDoctorComedian, Peter, NinthDoctorComedian, Danoss, and Tennant will take care yourselves. Ehmm...... Respect other peoples opinions as I.... said... to... you...... 6..........."﻿. His body was buried by Peter AVGCP AUTTP nearby BarnoTheMGMFan1992 AVGCP AUTTP's Grave. Category:GoAnimate V4 Wiki